Sanctuary
by MotherNaturesBxtch
Summary: "Lexa and I didn't even share the same personality. She wasn't hot tempered and didn't react on impulse like I did, she was kind hearted, caring and nurturing. Her heart was too soft to be heda, I would tell her almost everytime I saw her." Angelika is the baby sister of Lexa, heda of Trikru. She's badass with a BAD ASS mouth to match. Bellamy/OC - Maybe Bellamy/OC/Roan later on!
1. Chapter 1

Sanctuary

Angelika's POV

I sighed, tucking my makeshift spear back into the side of my dirty combat boot, where I usually kept it for protection. I rolled my eyes, spinning in my heels towards my bedroom door that was suddenly being knocked upon.

"Enter," I said abruptly. I kept my head held high as I awaited for whomever it was. In walked in Titus, looking bothered as usual, his hands kept solemnly behind his back as he walked into my room just a few inches and then proceeding to do a little bow. I still wasn't entirely sure why he was fixated on bowing whenever he entered a room. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Angelika- but Lexa is insisting to speak with you urgently." He said and I scoffed, nodding.

"Of course she is," I said with a shake of my head. I sighed again and nodded.

"Tell _heda_ ill be right out." I said snarkily. Titus shot me a look but nodded anyway and spun around not bothering to ask any questions. I bit back the urge to groan. I most definitely didn't want to speak to my sister at the moment, and if I actually had a damned choice, I would have fled Tondc from the moment I'd arrived if I had known it would have all come down to this. I pushed my light brown hair from my face and decided to stop being such a child and go speak with my dear beloved sister.

"You wanted to see me?" I said as I walked further into the room, the guards' eyes watching me like a hawk. Lexa stood from her throne and stepped down to meet my gaze. She was a few inches taller than me, so I craned my head up to my bigger sister watching her with slits.

"I know you're upset-" She stared and I shook my head, scoffing. "Upset? Upset Alexa? No, I'm livid!" I threw my hands up into the air. A guard noticed my actions and decided to speak up. "Keep it down," He threatened and I spun on my heel to shoot him a death glare. He avoided my gaze and looked elsewhere and I shook my head.

"Speak when spoken to, _peasant_!" I snarled and he shut up.

"Ang-" Lexa stared and I frowned as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Blood must NOT have blood? Really Lex? When did that become our ways? We've always been taught to kill, and to avenge death. Jus drein jus daun. " I spoke more softly this time while staring up into her dark emerald eyes, much opposite to my own being astonishingly emerald with specks of brown. We shared the same Mother, but separate father and from birth I was treated differently than Lexa. She was a brimming nightblood, with nothing subordinate coursing through her veins; as a young girl, she was honored amongst everyone in our village since they believed that once she had come of age, she would go to Tondc to be trained and become the next heda. Now as for _me_ , I was an unruly child, always picking fights, stealing the fruit from the baskets of the women who picked them, getting myself into situations that a young girl should never have to get into, and for that our mother was often looked down upon, appearing to be unfit, and corrupt for even deciding to keep me in the first place. We were her pride and joy, and it showed- her only reason to keep breathing. She had taught us everything she knew, up until her last dying breath. Once Lexa had departed to Tondc , I was all alone. I began hanging with what Titus labelled 'the immoral crowd' which where people from other clans, trying to fit in. Of course I was cast out, threatened, beat and almost murdered for my behavior but I didn't care. I had managed to keep a friend or two.

"Juice drain juice down is not always the answer, little sister." Lexa said and I snapped out of my daze. "But it is all we know, why would you even consider the idea?" I said still confused and she was about to say something until the door knocked and her head snapped up. She placed her hands behind her back and raised her head. I watched her with an eye raised.

"What?" She said and I smirked. "Must you always look so... boring?" I said and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She whispered before clearing her throat. "Enter," She said loudly. I watched as a blonde enters the room while staring directly at Lexa. She notices me, and an emotion flashes across her features for a moment before she regains. I raise a brow and place a hand on my hip as she speaks.

"You wanted to see me, Commander." She says, her eyes swapping from me, to Lexa. Lexa nods briefly and turns to me.

"Who is this maiden?" I say while staring her up and down. I can already sense she isn't any good. The girl looks at me with a crinkle in her brows but doesn't say anything more.

"This is Clarke, leader of our 13th Clan- Skykru and-" My eyes widened as I interrupted my sister for the umpteenth time this morning to point a finger at Clarke. "So you're the damsel who executed the people of Mount Weather?" I said while widening my eyes. She looked to Lexa questioningly.

"And who are you?" She said.

"This is Angelika- my sister. I wanted you to meet her before we discuss the fate of the last mountain men." She said and I watched as Clarke's mouth dropped.

"Your… your sister?" She said in disbelief and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Lexa nodded once before stepping further down the steps so that she was eye to eye with Clarke. Clarke continued to stare up at me, sizing my features head to toe trying to analyze me. Not that I blamed her, the only thing Lexa and I both shared was our beautiful chestnut hair that we had gotten from our mother. I wasn't as tall as Lexa, and I wasn't as tall as Clarke so I had always known I had a small frame. I had bright doe green eyes with specks of brown and full pouty lips. Lexa and I didn't even share the same personality. She wasn't hot tempered and didn't react on impulse like I did, she was kind hearted, caring and nurturing. Her heart was too soft to be heda, I would tell her almost everytime I saw her.

"How is that even possible?" Clarke continued on and I rolled my eyes.

"Must you be this dunce?" I snapped and she looked to me. "Why are you being so rude?" She said and I quickly reached into the ankle of my boot, yanking out my spear.

"Ang, don't." Lexa said sharply and I looked at them both before shaking my head.

"You don't want to get on my bad side, Sky girl." I said and with that I spun around on my heel walking away as I slipped out through the crack of the ajar door, slamming it behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanctuary

Angelika's POV

 _ **Slightly altered scene in this, I just fast forwarded some parts and merged them into the scene!**_

I stood beside Lexa as she was perched on her throne, opposite from me was Titus who stood watchful of everyone in the room apprehensive of anyone who got too close to Lexa. I glanced around the room seeing all the guards on edge as in the middle of the room stood the last known Mountain Men in existence.

"You ready for this?" I mumbled over to Lexa who glanced over to me with a slight nod. Titus peered over at the both of us for a brief moment before there was a knock on the door before it cautiously opened. I rolled my eyes already knowing who it had been. Clarke stepped in slowly, peering around the room as she took notice of all the faces in the room. Her head stopped upon the Mountain Men, who was currently bound and blindfolded in the center of the room. We all watched in silence as she walked over to him and gave the guards that were on either side of him a sharp look.

"Give us a minute." She ordered and the guards took a few steps away from the pair. I could see the hesitance in her eyes as she brought her hands up to remove the blindfold. The man looked broken, beaten and most of all- defeated.

"Carl Emerson, Mount Weather security detail." She spoke and I switched my posture, my feet now growing tired. This Emerson man stared down at Clarke with a look that had surpassed hatred.

"I've heard what they call you now. _Wanheda_ , commander of death." He spat and I raised an eyebrow. This was the first I had heard of this. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh that so badly wanted to come out. I coughed slightly and turned my head away so nobody could suspect that I found the situation humorous. Wanheda, _really_? Clarke looked like she couldn't swat a fly if her life had depended on it. I was shocked at where this title had sprung from.

"I didn't destroy Mount Weather, you did. 381 people. 182 men, 173 women, 26 children. Two of them were mine." He spoke, his voice cracking the slightest. A part of me felt pity against him, I hadn't had any children but I did have a mother that both Alexa and I lost and I knew how hard it was to deal with death, let alone two deaths in the family. Clarke was trying her hardest not to let emotion show, I could see it as they bickered back and forth. Suddenly Lexa stood up and both Clarke and Emerson's voice came to a halt. Lexa gazed at Clarke for a moment before stepping down from her throne and facing everyone.

"Enough discussion, we come together tonight as we have countless times before to watch a man die. Wanheda. Vengance is yours." She says as she hands a knife to a guard who moves to stand in front of Emerson, holding it out to Clarke. She warily grabs the knife before looking at it and then up at us.

"No." She says and my brows furrow.

"You fool!" I spat while taking a step forward. Soon everyone agreed, murmers and voices of disbelief and confusion filled the room. Lexa remained silent and I turned to stare my sister down.

"Are you honestly going to let her-" I started but was cut off by Titus who was also turnt to Lexa speaking in her ear.

"This man must die. If Skaikru will not take his life then _Heda_ will!" I nodded in agreement, watching as Lexa turned to Titus.

" _Heda_ will speak for herself. Enough, Titus. Angelika." She said and turned to me. I shook my head in disbelief. "What is happening to you?" I said and moved away from her so that I was now away from the throne and standing next to a guard. It was childish, but I didn't care. My sister was being blinded by desire. Lexa watched me as I stood next to the guard and clearly ignored her, the murmering in the room growing louder.

"Silence! The crimes of the Mountain cannot be answered by one man. Wanheda knows this. Her actions show us a promise for a new future. A world in which violence does not always answer violence. A world in which our children can flourish without the shadow of death. This prisoner is banished from my land. He will live, but he will live with the ghosts of those he has lost. Haunted until the end of his days by the knowledge that he is the last of his kind." She spat while staring down at Emerson who was now crying gazing up at Clarke who leaned closer into him. She had said something to him but my gaze was now on Titus who stared at Clarke like she was prey. I wondered what he had up his sleeve. And with that, everyone slowly departed, leaving the room one by one. The room was nearly empty, and all that was left were a few guards, Clarke, Lexa and myself. I ignored Lexa and walked straight towards Clarke.

"So this is what this is now?" I said while glancing to them both. Clarke shook her head slighty, clearly confused.

"I.. don't know what you're talk-" She started and my fists began to shut. I lunged forward and punched Clarke right in her jaw. She groaned, stooping forward while clutching her mouth. Lexa sped over to me and just as I was about to throw another blow she caught my right arm.

"Let me go, Alexa! Can't you see what you are becoming! Your judgement and intuition has become clouded because of her! The only thing she cares for is the fate of her _own_ people, not us!" I yelled and Lexa's eyes squinted slightly.

"Angelika, you are to leave my quarters and prepare with Indra and the army to Arkadia." She said and let go of my arm. I blinked and took a step back.

"What?" I whispered, taken aback.

"You're sending me away?" I said and stared up at her in shock. She shook her head slightly. "No, I'm sending you to protect the people of Arkadia." She placed her hands on my shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "I need someone who I know I can trust. You are with me everywhere I go, and I am with you everywhere you go." She spoke and I opened my mouth trying to speak but couldn't formulate any words. Clarke watched us both silently, still rubbing on her jaw and I shook my head.

"I am not leaving you, Lex. _Oso throu daun ogeda_. (We fight together)" I said and she let her hands fall off my shoulders softly.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," She said and I stared up at her confused before I felt something over my head. Someone from behind had placed it over.

"No!" I said struggling as I felt strong pair of arms grab a hold of me and attempt to keep me in place.

"No! Lexa, no! Don't do this! _Beja_! (Please)" I screamed and felt something hard slam against my head. I stumbled and someone caught me briefly.

" _Ai hod yu in. Leido, sis._ (I love you. Goodbye Sister)" Were the final words I had heard before drifting into a deep sleep, being hoisted onto someone's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanctuary

Angelika's POV

My eyes gently fluttered open as I brought a hand up to feel on my temple, groaning softly. I licked my dry lips, blinking rapidly as I peered around and took in notice of my surroundings.

"…What in the… world?" I mumbled to myself. I appeared to be in a clearing, but I wasn't alone. There were a few Trikru sparse out throughout the clearing, some by a fire, others just standing and talking and others setting up camp. I sat up, each time my head pounding harder than before.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"Good. You're up." I turned my head behind me to spot Indra, crouching next to me while sharpening her knife, her gaze fixated on the task. In a way I was happy to see her, knowing that at least now I wasn't going to be completely alone- the other part of me was upset that she was here, because that meant everything that happened the night before was true. Lexa- my own flesh and blood has casted me out to be a.. a.. _sitter_ to these people.

"Where are we?" I asked, licking my lips once more. Her eyes met mine and she reached behind her briefly to hand me a canteen filled with water. I gratefully took it and drunk a little, saving some for later. I handed it back to her and she took it silently, before returning back to her knifes. I rolled my eyes; long before Indra had wanted me to be her second- seeing as though I was the commander's sister and that wasn't exactly going to work, I had decided to let her take me under her wing as a mentor instead, she had fought with Anya, who was Lexa's second. I was used to Indra's hostile behavior, infact I was used to it. After a while she stopped tapering the knife to sigh and look at me. I met her gaze.

"Right over Arkadia. Most of our soldiers are already on the ground making sure they are okay. Commandments from heda." She said while giving me a side eye and I blew out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"No... I can't be here," I said and slowly attempted to raise on my feet. I stumbled, while Indra watched with a slight look of humor.

"And where do you think you're going?" She questioned, the amusement evident in her voice. I ignored her, stumbling forward as I took baby steps unclear to where I was headed.

"Home," I snapped, before losing my composure and falling back onto my knees. Indra let out a small laugh and I panted. I didn't understand why I was so exhausted? Had I been drugged on the way here after being hit in the head? I didn't understand why I felt so feeble.

"Good luck with that, _girl_." She said and before I could utter another word a horn began to blare from inside the trees. Both Indra and I snapped our heads toward the sound.

"What is going on.." I mumbled to myself. Indra stood up, grabbing hold of my forearm so I stood with her.

"A war." She said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We must help our people!" Indra said and began to run forward, yelling at the other remaining Trikru to gather their things and prepare for a battle. I stood in place still shocked before snapping out of my daze and bending down to make sure my knife was still tucked into my boot. It was the only source of protection I had. If we were fighting against Arkadia that meant they'd be using automatic guns and I had no idea how to dodge a bullet.

"Oso throu daun ogeda! (We fight together)!" Indra yelled as she held up her knife and everyone began screaming as they all charged into the woods.

"Wait! Indra!" I called, but it was too late; everyone had begun to pile into the woods, separating and climbing trees. I suddenly began to panic, not knowing what to do and with the pounding that continued to beat a rhythm into my skull, I knew I couldn't have been thinking straight. I leaned into the side of my boot and pulled out my knife, twirling it between my finger tips before breathing in deeply.

" _Ai hod yu in. Leidon."_ I could hear Alexa's voice in my head whispering those words to me and it began to bring me comfort.

"Ai hod yu in." I mumbled before opening my eyes and chasing after my clan, sprinting into the woods as I ducked, slid and hid behind trees expertly.

"They musn't have gone far, I want two teams to split up so that we can cover more ground. Any grounder you see, take it out _immediately_." I hid under a log and peeked my head up slightly, seeing a group of men dressed in strange uniform attire. There was a darker black man with a balding head, who was handing some form of device to another man much taller than he was, with from what I could see curly dark hair. There were a few others around them, looking around as those two exchanged words and I couldn't help but watch the man with the curly hair. He reminded me of a kitten, innocent looking but at the same time you know he had down his share of dirty work. I brought my tongue up to my lip as I watched them all split into groups and separate from one another. I was assuming the darker man with the balding head was the new chancellor of Arkadia, Pike they called him. Clarke had spoken about him a few times. So it was him who had started this. I watched as he walked away from me, his back turned and gun ready for anything that came his way.

"What a fool," I said to myself before deciding to follow him. As soon as I knew there wouldn't be any more surprises, I slowly glided up a tree nearby, effortlessly climbing the very top. I could see Pike at this height perfectly, if only I had brought a bow and arrow I could have pierced right through his skull perfectly… As he got further and further away, I leapt, gliding into the air as I surged through the air and landed gracefully onto the next tree. I did that for a while following his tracks until I stumbled. What caused me to stumble was the sight below that Pike was currently trekking through.

It was a bunch of dead bodies… my people scattered around the grounds. Pike stepped over them with his group as if they were nothing.

"No…" I whispered, gazing around at the dead bodies of people that I used to know. Now all massacred by the hands of this man. I leapt again, this time at a lower tree right above Pike's head. He stopped walking as the leaves above his head began to shake.

"Who's there?" He called out while gazing around, holding his gun upwards.

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be!" He yelled. I stayed silent while creeping down the tree, rage igniting my veins as i launched off the tree right under Pike. I brought my knife up and sliced his arm roughly, using my feet to knock him and the gun out of his hands. He groaned and fell, startling the other two men. I landed on my feet and just as one was about to raise his gun to shoot, I jumped in the air, spinning my legs as I kicked him right in the jaw hearing a sickening snap. With my other hand I knew the last man was creeping behind me and I spun around just in time to thrust my knife into the air, making it pierce through the man's chest, right at his heart. He gurgled with eyes wide open before dropping to his knees and then finally on his side. I walked over to him to rip my knife from his chest. I spun to Pike who was crawling backward with his hand clutching his arm. Staring up at me while panting.

"Don't, don't do this!" He pleaded and I walked up to him, making sure to kick the gun from arm's way. I brought my boot up to press on his neck, my eyes squinting with distaste as he choked and attempted to catch his breath. His face began going red as he attempted to shove me away. I shook my head and pressed even harder.

"Yu gonplei ste odon. (Your fight is over)" I said and brought out my knife, still stained with another mans blood. Just as I was about to bring it down I heard something click behind me and something hard and cold press against the back of my head.

"Don't. Move." A deep voice said from behind me and I let out a laugh.

"Do you honestly think I'm afraid to die?" I said and felt them push the gun harder into the back of my head.

"Just kill her," I heard someone say from behind me and I pressed harder on Pike's neck. "Kill me and he dies in an instant. I'm just an inch away from snapping his vocal cords and rupturing his esophagus." I said and it was a moment before he slowly removed the gun from my head. I slowly blew out a breath of air, but kept my footing on Pike, only loosening my grip a bit.

"Now back away from him." The man said and I shook my head, keeping my gaze on Pike.

"No." I said firmly and the man moved so that he was now in front of me. I slowly moved my eyes to look up at him and realized it was the same man from earlier who I had noticed with the curly hair. Now seeing his features up and personal he looked even better. He had doe brown eyes and light freckles on his face. He was much taller than I was and I could tell he had an athletic build. He was _beautiful_ , but it was too bad I'd have to kill him in a second.

"He slaughtered my people, mascaraed them! We're standing in their remains right now! How do you expect I show him mercy?" I spat, venom lacing through my voice as I looked Pike up and down with disgust.

"Where's Indra?!" I yelled at Pike and he choked while clutching my leg trying to peel it off his throat.

"We don't know who that is, look- just let him go, and we'll help you find your friend." He said I shook my head, crazed.

"No you won't! _He's_ probably killed her! Someone must pay!" I screamed at him and he stared down at me, his face softening slightly. Someone behind me shuffled.

"Let's just kill the bitch and end it!" He said and a gunshot rang through the air and pierced me right in the leg. I screamed a fell to my knees, Pike coughed and panting for air as I fell, hitting the bloodied soil.

"Jackson, stop!" The guy yelled and shoved the man who shot me away. He shoved the other guy back and they both stared at one another. Pike helped himself up and glared down at me, holding out his gun to my head. I clutched onto my leg as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"This ends now." He said and I shut my eyes expecting a gunshot to ring through the air.

"Angelika!" Someone called and everyone's head snapped over to the voice that was called. I gazed up into the trees and saw some of my people looking down at me. One by one they all dropped something onto the ground, causing a bunch of smoke of fly out of it.

"Smoke bomb!" Pike yelled and they all began to cough. Someone grabbed onto my arm and dragged me away from the men who were now trying to run away from the attack. I coughed slightly while holding my breath as I was rescued and dragged out of the fog. Once we were a far distance away I grinned seeing Indra.

"You!" I smiled and she smiled as well. We hugged for a brief moment before I looked back over to where the fog was beginning to clear, seeing the men had fled the area.

"How did you get the smoke bombs?" I asked and Indra looked over to me and smirked.

"We stole them."


	4. Chapter 4

Angelika's POV

The trek back to Polis was tiresome, but Indra and I had managed. Along the way I had taken notice of her tense demeanor. Something was bothering her. Sure, we had just managed to escape a group of armed men unscathed but something else was on her mind.

"Indra," I called. She continued to trek throughout the woods next to me, her eyes squinted slightly as she mumbled to herself.

"Indra!" She peered up at me suddenly, her dark eyes widened with expectancy.

"What, child!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes and halted my movement with a raised brow. She froze as well, giving me a bewildered expression.

"Something's eating away at your mind- I know it. Tell me what's going on?" I said and she looked away for a split moment before turning back to me. "We need to make a stop." She said and began marching away.

"What? Where?" I said and she glanced over her shoulder to give me an alarming gaze. I rose my hands in surrender, knowing when to not ask questions, pushing at Indra's buttons. She had no tolerance for nonsense nor the patience. We both walked in silence, both keeping an eye out for the men we had crossed paths with earlier. Something told me they wouldn't be coming back. We continued to walk amongst the trees, twirling my knife absentmindedly to pass the time.

"We're here." She said solemnly. I looked around before raising a sculpted brow.

"A cave?" I said, my voice echoing against the dingy, darkened walls.

"Not just any cave, look harder." She said and I blinked peering inside the cave, spotting 2 silhouette's sitting against a fire. One seemed to be slumped over. I raised my knife but Indra caught hold of my wrist and met my gaze. She shook her head and I nodded, gradually bringing the knife back down to tuck into my boot. Indra took a step forward into the cave and I followed suit behind her, watchful.

"It was a mistake to bring him here," Indra spoke out and I remained silent while creeping closer to the pair. One was a female, she was young; seemingly the same age as me. She had jet black hair, a curved nose and blue eyes. She was pretty, but my attention soon faltered from her as I gazed to the tall man slumped over with his hands restrained. My emerald orbs widened in realization as I took notice that this was the exact same man I had encountered with.

"You!" I snarled, walking forward. The female finally noticed me and stood up on her feet, drawing out her sword. "Not. An. Inch. Forward." She spoke through gritted teeth. I glared at her and drew out my own weapon, much taller than hers significantly. Her blue eyes flickered to Indra who walked forward to stand between us.

"Lower your weapons. Now." She said, her voice lowering an octave as she glared at us both. The woman lowered hers after a moment but I kept mine up.

"Indra, what is this?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

"This is Octavia. Octavia this is Angelika. Skaikru meets Trikru." She said and pushed past us both.

"You think I'd let them hurt you?" The voice of the unknown man mumbled from the floor. He was leaning against a rock and I tilted my head.

"Shut up-" Indra started but Octavia interrupted her.

"Indra, we talked about this." She said, her gaze finally leaving mine and turning to follow Indra's move. Was this the same girl who Indra had taken under her wing?

"You waste time. You should be in their camp by now." She spoke with an unreadable expression. I was still confused as to what was going on but I walked around the cave, gazing around. My brows crinkled as I took in notice of it.

"Are we in Lincoln's cave?" I spoke aloud, my finger tips grazing against the jagged ends of the walls. There was silence for a moment before the woman known as Octavia looked over to me questionably. That was all I needed to know as my answer.

"Pike will be expecting you. You won't get close. I can. We can save them, but we have to work together." The man pleaded while looking up at the two females. I watched him curiously, taking in his features silently. He was good-looking, the more that I looked at him the more I found myself drawn.

"You're the reason they need saving." Octavia said unrelentingly. I watched the altercation between them both. It seemed they both knew each other and had some sort of chemistry.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that you need me." He said and I scoffed aloud. He glared over to me and I smirked slightly.

"For the first time in my life, that's not true." She spoke as if realizing her own words. The man looked as if he was broken hearted. Were they siblings? I thought Alexa had told me the people of Skaikru did not have kinfolk?

"O.." The man said as Octavia got up and stormed out of the cave without a single word to any of us. Both Indra and I watched as she left.

"O!" He screamed, but she had already left. I watched as the man shook and attempted to free himself of the restraints but it was no lose.

"Good luck trying to free yourself," I mused, walking over to a nearby rock and sitting down on it with a sigh. He shot me a look and I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Don't get angry with me because your girlfriend left you." I said and he shook his head.

"She's my sister." He said and I raised a brow.

"Even worse! She's disowned you. I wonder how that must feel.." I said, jutting out my lower lip pouting over to him. He shook his head and ignored me, turning to Indra who watched us from a distance.

"Indra please, she has no idea what she's facing in there. Pike has tripled his security everywhere he'll see her coming." He pleaded.

"Good, we're counting on that." She said.

"He still trusts me. If anything goes wrong we can use that trust."

"I saw where you earned that trust. On the battlefield where you massacred my brothers and sisters." I spoke up, glaring over at him. He looked down for a moment before glancing back up to me.

"Should I have let Pike kill you?"

"Why didn't you?" I said, now complete curious.

"We are running out of time. Cut me loose. She could die in there." He ignored my question, turning back to Indra as he wiggled and attempted to escape. She shook her head before turning to gaze down at him.

"Then Okteivia kom skaikru will earn the warrior's death you denied me." She said before turning to walk away. I watched her retreating figure as she walked out of the cave, most likely to get fresh air.

"Help me, please." He said and I turned my head to him, raising a brow.

"Now why would I do something like that?" I said while tilting my head.

"You've seen how ruthless Pike can be. Once he spots Octavia coming he'll kill her before she even reaches the gate. I need to get out of here so that I can save her." He pleaded and I shrugged.

"I'm afraid that doesn't concern me." I said, drawing out my knife and playing with it, a common hobby of mine when I was bored.

"Pike wasn't ruthless. You should have seen the expression on his face once I had him down on the floor, bloody," I spoke, staring at my knife as I fiddled with it absentmindedly. I felt the man's eyes on me as I spoke.

"The way his eyes bulged out of his head while trying to wheeze for air. The look in his eyes screamed _coward_. Not ruthless." I spoke. He was dumbfounded, trying to form a sentence or at least defend his chancellor but nothing would come out.

"I-" He started but stopped once we heard a victory horn roar loud and emphatic in the distance.

"Heda…" Indra whispered to herself. I hadn't even noticed her coming back into the cave. My gaze wouldn't flee from the trees as I listened to the final horn blow.

"No…" I whispered to myself, tears prickling along the rim of my eyes.

"No!" I screamed, scrambling on my feet as I dashed outside into the woods.

"Angelika!" Indra called from behind me but I screamed as I sprinted throughout the woods, pushing past branches and trees as fast as I could treking back to Polis.

"Alexa!" I screamed as I ran, tears falling down my face before tripping over a log, losing my footing as I tumbled and spiraled down a hill, hitting my head on a club of pebbles, knocking me out cold in an instant.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelika's POV

I awoke with a throbbing ache on my temple, my lungs burning with every inhale I took. I groaned, my eyes still not opened as I swayed my head gently side to side against the dirt. Underneath me was cold and wet, and I felt patters of light misty rain coating against my porcelain skin as I gradually began to open my eyes. It was nightfall, which meant I had been knocked out the entire day since leaving Lincolns cave. I had no idea if it was the same day, nor how long I had been out for, but I knew one thing was certain; _Lexa was dead._ I inhaled a sharp breath before groaning again, attempting to push myself up and out of the muck I had fallen into. I brought an arm out to my ribcage, adding pressure to it lightly as I tried to brace myself up against a nearby tree.

"Ste yuj, (Stay strong)" I consoled myself gently, warm tears running down my emerald orbs as I blinked around trying to see through the darkness of the woods. My head leaned against the bark of the tree, my head pounding with each blink of the eye. Out of the distance I heard a twig snap and I glanced around, blinking through my tears roughly.

"Who's there?" I croaked, my nails digging into the bark of the tree nervously. I had no weapon to fight, if it came down to it. My knife had lodged it self out of my boot when I fell and ontop of that, my ribcage felt as if it were on fire. If someone had been sent out to kill me, I would surely die.

"I said who'-s" I croaked out again only to begin coughing. I bent over, my palms resting on the now busted and frazzled knee caps of my pants as I coughed, a trail of blood escaping my lips as I spat onto the soil beneath me. My knees buckled and just as it gave way and I was about to crash onto the ground, a pair of firm arms gripped my waist, holding me in place. I attempted to thrash and flail about, but I was too weak. Instead I gripped onto them, my head nestling onto their chest now finding warmth and security.

"You're okay… I got you." They mumbled and I shivered while in immense pain.

"A…lexa" I whispered, hoping they could catch onto what I was attempting to say.

"I know. I'll bring you to her. But you need rest, you don't look too good." They said and if I were feeling better I would have protested but instead I listened, my eyes opening in only the slightest to see the face of the man I had been with only hours before, the same one with doe brown eyes and a curly mane. His face was illuminated by the moonlight which was now directly over us. Once my orbs connected with his, he let a tug on the side of his mouth show. That was the last thing I saw before my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell unconscious.

I could feel myself slipping and out of consciousness every few hours. The next time I had woken up I felt myself in a seat, something fastened across me as I felt myself jolt every now and then. I was moving, I knew this for a fact but I just didn't know _what_ was moving me. I heard soft chatter around me, but couldn't pick up from whom. I knew one voice belonged to the same man who had promised to help me. My eyes closed again from then on and I drifted off.

The next time I had woken up, I watched as we had arrived into Polis, everything was blurry but from what I could see the people were bustling. It was chaos, people were everywhere. I tried to make sense of what was happening but I didn't understand. I just wanted to see my sister.

"We're here." I heard a deep voice say from beside me and I jumped slightly, turning my head to see the same man watching me carefully. I blinked, my vision still blurry and attempted to sit up in my seat.

"Woah, woah. Relax, take it easy," He said, his hand coming over to rest on my shoulder. I gazed up at him, still confused, my mind not all the way there yet. I sat back down into my seat and watched as he unbuckled himself and then got out of whatever it was we were in.. Before he could make it to my side of the door I had passed out once again, falling back into a deep sleep.

The final time I had woken up… it wasn't what I had expected. I was in my room. My plush wolf skin blanket rested over my body, my curly chestnut locks sprayed madly across my pillow as I gazed around in sheer confusion. How had I gotten here? I blinked, sitting up slightly. I was relieved that my headache had gotten slightly better and I had a piece of cloth wrapped around my forehead. It was damp, so I knew it had to be caked with blood. How hard had I hit my head? My thoughts immediately drifted to my sisters and I threw the blankets away from my body, lunging out of bed and attempting to run towards my door.

"Oof!" I fell face first onto the ground and groaned. I guess my legs had taken the upmost damage. I blew out a soft breath and counted to three before trying again and standing back up. This time it worked and I was able to actually keep my balance. I limped over to the door, resting my head against the cool frame while trying to ease myself. She couldn't have possibly been dead. Right? I opened the door and froze seeing all the guards and chief ambassadors as well with citizens of Polis bustling and rummaging throughout the halls. It had never been this busy before. I swallowed and stepped out, shoving and squeezing my way through the halls, making my way toward the throne room. I took a shaky breath and pushed the doors open, only to find it empty. I furrowed my brows and spun back around, not knowing where to try next. Perhaps her room? I nodded to myself and limped over to Lexa's room, wincing with each step I took. I opened the door and glanced around. Clarke and some Skaikru boy glanced up at me with widened eyes.

"Angelika…" Clarke started, her eyes bloodshot and tear stained face. I tilted my head, walking further into the room.

"Where's my sister?" I said, brushing past her to walk further into the room.

"Alexa?" I called out, my voice a bit shaky as I did. When I got no response back tears stinged my eyes. I spun back around to Clarke who gazed over at me as if her heart had been ripped from her chest.

"Clarke... Where is my sister?" I spoke, my voice cracking as I walked closer to her. Clarke shook her head, her lips moving but no words coming out. Tears spilled from her eyes as she watched me and my eyes widened as I came to the realization. I shook my own head frantically, tears pouring from my eyes as I fell to my knees. I brought a hand up to my chest clutching it as I gazed down to the floor, a surge of emotions raging from within me.

"Who?" I whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Angel-" Clarke started but I gazed up at her furiously.

"WHO?!" I screamed and she flinched. "T..titus." She mumbled. My face froze and I shook my head. "Titus?" I repeated.

"Told you that guy was a psychopath." The guy beside Clarke who I hadn't fully noticed until now commented and I gazed away from him to wipe my eyes roughly. I stood up, only seeing rage at this point. How could Titus, of all people betray us like this? He was Lexa's teacher, my mentor, our friend, our guidance. He trained Lexa and I how to fight like warriors, how to _be_ warriors. I walked over to the far corner of Lexa's room, toward her closet, opening it frantically as I dug through it.

"What are you doing?" Clarke sniffled, and I ignored her pinned to the task at hand. I yanked the sword Lexa had always kept deep in her closet for safe measures and drew it out.

"Woah," The guy beside Clarke said and I ignored them both, grabbing a few pieces of her clothing as well so that I could change and do what I needed to do.

"Angelika don't do this," Clarke said and shut Lexa's closet door before turning to face her.

"Don't do what exactly Clarke? Avenge my sisters death?" I spat out. She shook her head. "You don't have to kill h-" She started and I scoffed.

"You're right, I won't kill him. Not instantly, at least. I'm going to make him suffer of course... I'm going to slit and scorch him limb from limb, making sure he feels it. They don't call me Trikru assassin for nothing." I spoke and with that brushed past Clarke and the other guy to walk into Lexa's washing room.

I set the sword and clothes onto the counter that she had and gazed around. It was the same as how I remembered. I sighed and stripped myself down, gazing at my bruised and beaten body. I knew the healer had tried to ease the pain of my joints and had given me some medication for the head and the coughing because I felt a lot better between lastnight and now. My fingertips grazed against my bruised ribcage, suddenly remembering the handsome enemy who had saved and carried me here. I suddenly wondered what would have become of me if he hadn't found me. I winced while touching my ribcage, the skin black and purple. I placed the plaster back onto it and sighed once again. I walked over to the basin that was next to the counter and grabbed the washcloth from inside of it, turning back to the mirror to wipe of my body as gently as I could. Once I had finished wiping the muck and grime from my body and changing into some of Lexa's clothes which were all slightly too big for me, considering she was much taller than I was, I brushed out my matted hair, pushing it away from my face and braiding it into a braid going down my back. It ended at my waist and I gazed over myself a final time before nodding and grabbing hold of her sword, bringing it out of the washing room with me. Clarke and the other guy were distant from one another, Clarke sitting on the edge of the bed while blankly staring at a specific spot on Lexa's bed. I didn't want to know any more details of her death, so even thinking the slight possibly of her dying in this very room I ignored.

I heard the man behind us whistle and I spun around to face him. "Look at you, Samurai Sam ready to kick some grounder ass," He joked and I shook my head walking towards Clarke.

"Not now Murphy," She sighed as I stood in front of her and she glanced up at me.

"Where is Titus now?" I said and Clarke looked back down, her eyes gazing around as her brain processed an answer.

"I-I don't know... The conclave should be starting soon." She said and I sighed.

"You're no help." I mumbled to myself while heading for the door. Right as I was about to open the door, Titus walked in, holding cloaks in his forearm. He notices me and freezes in his path. I do the same.

"Angelika… glad to see you've arrived." He said, clearing his throat and stealing a glance over my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow, walking up to Titus.

"What's the matter, Titus? You seem nervous." I said, the sword held discreetly behind my back. He shook his head frantically.

"I assume you've heard of heda's passing… I'm sorry, Angelika. I know her spirt will choose the next commander carefully." He spoke and my eye twitched before I drew out my sword and pressed it against his neck. He gasped and dropped the cloaks, his eyes widened as they gazed me down.

"Angelika, don't!" Clarke said and I ignored her, rage soaring through my veins as I dug the knife deeper into his flesh.

"I was never expecting this from you, Titus. You were like a father to Lexa and I. You lead us right from wrong, took us under your wing, guided us in what being a true warrior meant. What was the point in it all? Just so you could stab my sister in the back? What was the point in letting her become heda if you knew your intentions were only to kill her!" I shrieked, tears spilling from my eyes as I did so. My arm shook as I pressed the blade deeper into his throat, drawing a tiny speck of blood. He let his hands up in surrender as tears spilled from his eyes as well.

"Angelika please.. I meant Lexa no harm.. I meant you no harm, you know this. I loved her, she was like my child- both of you were. Her judgement was clouded- she was blinded by love, she allowed Clarke to make decisions and actions for her." He spoke through his tears and I shook my head violently. "So you kill her?!" I yelled. He shook his head.

"It was the girl I was meant to kill, not Alexa! Please Angelika have mercy upon me! I'm only here to fufill my vow to Lexa!" He choked and I breathed hard, only seeing red. I stayed silent while watching Titus cry and beg for mercy.

"Okay there, Samarai sam just put the sword down." Murphy said, coming to stand behind me. He placed his hand on the sword and lowered it, my hand still gripping it. Once it was lowered and moved from Titus' neck, he carefully pried my fingers from it, removing it from my hands. He backed away and I watched with tear stained cheeks as Titus walked up to me, dropping on his knees in front of me.

"I beg your forgiveness, Angelika." He said. I watched him for a moment, blinking the remainder of my tears away before silently walking away from him and out of the room, not daring to look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sancutary

Angelika's POV

I walked amongst the people of Polis, my head trained onto the ground, taking in the amount of dried and stained blood that was laced between the tiles. I wore a dark cloak, the hood of it covering my hair and face. It was a good thing I was covered, for I didn't think I would have wanted anyone to notice me and start asking questions. I had no feeling, I was numb. I felt as if I had been in comatose for a year and lost all control and feeling throughout my entire body. I couldn't feel a thing. Not even if I had wanted to.

I knew there was a conclave that was meant to be starting in a day, but I couldn't allow myself to stay any longer. I wanted to see my sister's body, but I knew Titus would be conducting the purification ritual. I sighed, warm tears threating to fall from eyes once more but I wouldn't allow it. Lexa was gone, she was dead- and she wasn't coming back. I needed to suck it up and stop allowing myself to feel weakness.

"Weakness will get you killed," I mumbled to myself, remembering the words my sister would always tell me.

"Out of the way, Trikru!" I glanced over my shoulder at the scene that began to unveil in front of me. I wrinkled my eyebrows, seeing an Azgeda warrior shoving an elderly man out of the way, causing him to topple to the floor. I knew the man as a crasftsman, and as he fell the hay woven basket he clutched to his side fell with him. I glared, my emerald orbs watching the Azgeda soilder as he snickered and continued on his trek towards the tower. What was Azgeda even doing here?

"Hey!" I called out, new found adrenaline pumping throughout my veins. The warrior halted his movements, nostrils flaring as he gazed around to see who had called after him. His dark orbs landed onto mine and he looked me up and down before smirking. I slowly removed the hood from my head as I approached him.

"Haven't you heard the saying pick on someone your own size?" I said, a small crowed of civilians now observant from a distance. The Azgeda warrior laughed without humor, his hand retracting to grab his knife but I was by far faster. I drew out mine first, bringing it up to eye level with him. His laugh faltered as he eyed me, and then the sword. He tried to take a step but I followed, my eyes slanted dangerously. I pressed the edge of the blade to his throat, drawing it down slowly as a trickle of blood followed. He gasped, panting as the pain soared throughout him.

"State your reason of being here, Azgeda boy!" I spat out. He was at a loss for words. In any other situation I would have grinned at the satisfaction of frightening an Azgeda warrior, but I was agitated. In an instant he whacked the blade away from his neck, hissing as I dragged it along his bicep.

"Put down the sword and fight like a true warrior, Trikru!" He roared running into my body and knocking me off my feet, the sword soaring through the air. I landed on the dirt with a grunt as he fell ontop of me. He straddled me, pinning me to the ground with the majority of his body weight as his calloused hands found their way toward my own neck, wrapping his fingers around as he squeezed tightly. I gasped, thrashing around under him as I attempted to draw air into my lungs.

"It isn't fun now, is it bitch?!" He yelled and then threw his head back laughing viciously. I could feel myself losing consciousness as I continued to thrash and flare about. I brought my knee up to smash in between his legs and he groaned, his grip loosening but not completely releasing. I used my elbow to smash into his face and with a sickening crack which sent his nose in a completely different direction, he finally released the hold on me, screaming as he fell onto his back. I didn't have time to relish in the fact that I was finally freed and inhaled deeply, rubbing at my neck before rolling onto my stomach and gazing a few feet away from me as the sword lay there. I glanced behind my shoulder to see the Azgeda soilder still clutching at his nose, but gaining his composure as he attempted to stand. I quickly leaped over to the sword and clutched it, just as I heard him charging towards me.

"I'm going to rip your head off!" He screeched just as I stood back up on my own two feet and without looking, spun around flinging the sword with all of my might. There was a deafening silence, and I finally looked to see the soilder staggering, the sword placed deep into his chest. He gasped and gurgled, stumbling on his own two feet as he attempted to walk towards me. I took a few steps back from him and he fell to his knees, only then to look up at me just as he took his final breaths.

"Do not try to fight the lion if you are not one yourself." I said to him and grabbed a hold onto the handle of Lexa's sword, drawing it out mercilessly and watching him choke on his own blood before finally falling face first into the dirt, dead.

"Angelika!" I turned to see an entire crowd of civilians watching me with horror stricken eyes. I watched as everyone now averted my gaze and began to walk away, mumbling and whispering to one another. I blinked seeing Clarke pushing through the crowd of people before halting as she witnessed the fallen soilder. I watched her carefully for her reaction.

"What have you done?" She said and I glared at her.

"What were the Azgeda soilders even doing in Polis?" I countered, ignoring her question. She looked uncomfortable as we spoke in the middle of the bustling capital.

"Ontari and King Roan are here," She spoke under her breath and my eyes widened, gripping my sword.

"Where?" I spoke and took a step forward. Clarke held onto my shoulders as she shook her head. I watched her confusedly. "Angelika don't- Ontari's going to be in the conclave tomorrow." She spoke.

"What?! That's blasphemy! She can't!" I spoke, a new found fury coursing throughout me. Clarke stared at me solemnly and sighed.

"According to Titus it's her birthright. But I came to warn you. The Flame deepens what's already there. If the spirit of the Commander should choose Ontari, the Ice Nation will control everything, Trikru _and_ Skaikru will face her wrath." She said and I shook my head, stepping away from her.

"There must be another way. Lexa wanted Aden to become the next commander but… he's just a boy, Clarke. There's no possible way he could beat Ontari, or any of the other kids for that fact. She's going to have their heads." I said and Clarke nodded silently, agreeing. At times like this I had wished Lexa was still here, so that there wouldn't have to be chaos in Polis. I had no idea what to do. I wasn't nightblood- not fully of course, so throughout my entire life although I wasn't treated with upmost royalty like Lexa was, I was still pardoned and able to get away and go places and learn hidden secrets of the commanders unlike people who were born without the nightblood genetics. I knew that there was a dim chance that I could ever be Heda for these people, but it wasn't a ridiculous idea. I was 60 percent Natblida, thanks to my mother.

"I have an idea. Stay safe, don't get killed and stay away from Azgeda." I warned Clarke before lifting the hood of my cloak back up, and walking toward the tower.


End file.
